Apariencias
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Se veían tan felices juntos, tan distinguidos, no como un Uchiha al que lo marcaron los rumores falsos o un Senju al que siempre dejaron en segundo lugar por su hermano. Pero todo ese conformismo era una conservadora y agradable pintura, hecha para complacer al resto del mundo, y que iba perdiendo color poco a poco. [Hashimada] [Tobimito]
1. Paz

_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Cruzados**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Paz.**

Era una época hostil, donde la guerra era normal e infinita como el cielo de todas las mañanas, sin descansos ni segundas oportunidades. También las calamidades eran algo de todos los días, rutinarias y a veces esperadas, pero no por eso menos dolorosas.

La más reciente se trataba de la muerte de la mujer del líder del clan Uzumaki, un hombre de incontables años, mirada inexpresiva en su totalidad, apegado a la tradición y con un mínimo de humanidad que sólo demostraba a su hija y esposa o lo hacía hasta que ella falleció. Más de la mitad del clan se encontró por meses de luto, pero lo que les causaba más dolor era la niña del viejo líder, Mito. No podía ser que una pequeña conociera tanto dolor a tan temprana edad; había algo en el mundo que estaba fallando.

En eso pensó Hashirama el día en que la vio llorando. Butsuma y el viejo líder de los Uzumaki se habían encontrado, como siempre por cuestiones políticas, cerca de la que ahora era su aldea, pero eso no era algo que a él le interesara, por lo que se alejó del lugar sin decir nada hasta toparse con la figura de una niña, atiborrada en un incómodo y fastuoso kimono rosado que apenas la dejaba moverse con dificultad.

Se notaba tan apesadumbrada.

—¿Porqué tan triste? —preguntó Hashirama, acercándose.

La pequeña se secó una lágrima y se sintió avergonzada al ser cuestionada por un desconocido. Aunque no parecía ser un desconocido desagradable, más bien se veía afable, por eso y con toda su tristeza dentro removiéndose, decidió contestarle intentando no volver a llorar.

—Madre murió —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Comenzó a hipar nuevamente y Hashirama, conociendo el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido y teniendo en cuenta que en esas situaciones, rara vez las palabras sirven de consuelo, no pudo evitar sentirse impotente. Aún así no se permitió dejar que la niña continuara llorando en soledad y sin decir nada, fue a abrazarla casi estrujándola sin cuidado, porque él también había perdido a un ser querido hacía poco y sentía las mismas ganas que ella de llorar.

A lo lejos Tobirama miraba la escena de brazos cruzados, inmóvil. Ya había visto antes a la niña pero sintió que no era su deber ni de su incumbencia el tratar de calmar su llanto que tanta compasión le hacía sentir; eso quería creer, pues en el fondo sabía que quizá no fue a preguntarle porqué lloraba porque no poseía la misma valentía para esas cosas que su hermano. Quizá su valentía estaba hecha sólo para la guerra.

.

* * *

.

Años después, la amistad entre Mito y Hashirama continuaba haciéndose más grandes, al igual que los conflictos y la guerra que parecía nunca terminar. Solían no verse demasiado seguido, pero sabían que podían confiar entre ellos y que por más meses que pasaran sin saber el uno del otro —más que alguna u otra carta— eso era algo que no iba a cambiar.

—Mito, debo contarte algo —dijo sonriente—, ¡pero es un secreto! ¡No vayas a decirle a nadie! —rogó juntando ambas manos.

Ella sonrió.

—No lo haré, lo juro. —expresó, para luego hacerle señas de que bajara la voz.

—Confío en ti... Pues, conocí a un muchacho —susurró.

La niña hizo una mueca de incomprensión, pues no entendía qué era lo malo de haber conocido a un niño común y silvestre, por lo que Hashirama pronto le aclaró que se trataba de un ninja de un clan desconocido y que lo visitaba a diario a escondidas de su padre.

—¿Y si es un espía? Mira si te hace daño —dijo preocupada con voz alarmante.

Hashirama sonrió más aún.

—Él tampoco sabe mi apellido —dijo intentando tranquilizarla—. Igualmente, ese no es el punto. —confesó con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? —cuestionó ella.

—El punto es que no es como cualquier niño, él tiene sueños como los míos —expresó sonriente—. Es especial.

Se habían vuelto tan importantes sus encuentros en el día a día que ni él podía describir la sensación que le causaba verlo, porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así y era tan nuevo y desconcertante que lo dejaba sin palabras. Lo extraño para Hashirama era que la niña pelirroja también era su gran amiga, pero no lograba sentir lo mismo por ella que por Madara.

.

* * *

.

Un campamento de Uchihas y Senju se había formado muy cerca de Uzushiogakure, pues al día siguiente tendrían una reunión con Ashina Uzumaki con el motivo de formar un tratado de paz, antes de finalmente volver a la Nación de Fuego donde más de los suyos y otros clanes comenzaban a instalarse en la que en un futuro no muy lejano sería Konoha. La mayoría de los clanes habían respondido de manera muy entusiasta al pensar en llegar a la paz.

Era de noche y todo estaba muy pacífico en el campamento. Madara entró en la tienda con tranquilidad a la tienda, un poco cansado de continuar escuchando la inconformidad de algunos de sus miembros del clan, increíblemente incluso podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su hermano diciéndole que la paz de la que le hablaba Hashirama era una mentira y que debía cuidar al clan de que lo opriman con sus falacias de ponerle fin a la guerra. Respiró hondo y se sentó en el medio de la tienda intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

«¿Dónde estará Hashirama?», pensó sin querer. Se dijo a sí mismo que el Senju no era un niño que necesitaba que lo vigilasen y que no tenía porqué diablos preguntarse dónde estaba si estaban exactamente en un mismo campamento, lo que significaba que no podría irse muy lejos de él. Y aunque lo hiciera, seguiría siendo algo de poca importancia dónde o dónde no se encontrara ese idiota.

Gruñó. Debería alegrarse de que lo haya dejado en paz con sus depresiones y alegrías tan intempestivas por unos minutos...

¿Porqué no lograba encontrar la paz estando alejado de él? Estaban formando alianzas, muchos clanes estaban satisfechos con el nuevo sistema de aldeas, no había razón para aferrarse a Hashirama y sentirse mal sin tener razones claras. Pero desde la muerte de Izuna hasta entre los de su clan se sentía perdido. El Senju fue al único a quien dejó que lo vea llorar por eso, inclusive permitió que lo consolara y frenara sus impulsos antes de dirigirse hacia Tobirama para asesinarlo.

Era al único a quien realmente escuchaba antes de seguir a sus impulsos, no sabía porqué pero lo hacía. Y le molestaba hacerlo. Por un demonio, ¡por él despertó su sharingan!

—¿Sucede algo, Madara? —preguntó Hashirama interrumpiendo su paz mientras entraba a la tienda.

—No, ¿qué se supone que debería sucederme? —cuestionó molesto.

—Nada, sólo que estabas tan callado...

—Puedo estar callado y que no me suceda nada a diferencia tuya —interrumpió.

A los segundos el Senju se deprimió, como era costumbre. Se preguntaba porqué siempre su mejor amigo se encontraba enfadado y de mal humor, aunque conociera la respuesta —que simplemente Madara era así y recientemente se había muerto su hermano menor— no entendía porqué debía inculparlo a él de todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido durante la guerra.

Y a raíz de ello también se preguntaba porqué lo amaba tanto si era como era. El pelinegro rebalsaba en prejuicios, desconfianza y hasta ataques de ira, acostumbrado a que lo maltraten y a maltratar. Lo peor de todo es que era imparable, pues ya todos sus familiares habían muerto y aunque amase a su clan entre más intentaba cuidarlos ellos se más se alejaban de él, a esas alturas ya no tenía nada qué perder, había que temerle a las personas que no tuvieran nada que los frenase.

Hashirama se sentó apesadumbrado junto a su mejor amigo sin saber que este pensaba en ese preciso momento que él era el único ser querido que le quedaba.

—Deja de deprimirte —ordenó enfadado.

—¿Porqué te molesta verme así? ¿Y porqué te enojas también cuando estoy feliz? —preguntó, aún más deprimido.

Madara gruñó.

—Porque...

«Odio verte mal, lo odio», pensó.

—Porque odio a los débiles y tú con tu depresión crónica me haces exasperar.

El Senju respiró hondo e intentó recomponerse, para no hacer enojar más a su mejor amigo.

—Lo intentaré —dijo mientras se servía té.

—¡Más te vale!

.

* * *

.

Apenas le había dado la noticia a su hija Mito y ésta ya estaba comenzando a llorar, se esperaba una reacción así pero no por eso no le enfadaba que cuestionara sus órdenes. Además, no era algo totalmente fuera de lugar, se trataba de cuestiones políticas y de lo que podría significar la paz para todos los shinobis.

—¿Porqué debo casarme con un hombre que no amo? —cuestionó entre lágrimas que iba secando con su pañuelo.

—¿Y quién dijo que debías amarlo? Recuerda que no lo haces por ti, lo haces por tu clan y en todo caso porque yo te lo ordeno —ladró firmemente—. Actúas como si te estuviera entregando a un desconocido, ambos sabemos que Hashirama es un buen hombre, un shinobi excepcional y de mucha confianza. Deberías estar feliz, ya lo conoces y siempre se han llevado bien.

—Pero, padre...

—¡Nada de peros! Ya está todo decidido así que será mejor que elijas tu vestido y te involucres en los preparativos, es una decisión tomada y ya nada podrá revertirlo, hija. —dijo Butsuma mientras giraba sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación de Mito.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a llorar por el destino que le deparaba, pero no es que no amara a Hashirama, lo hacía pero no de esa manera, de una forma pasional, no estaba enamorada de él. No podía imaginarse una vida atada a una persona que no amaba, compartiendo la misma cama todos lo días.

Además estaba casi segura de que Hashirama tampoco la quería de esa manera, tal vez ni si quiera estaba de acuerdo con el casamiento o lo estaba pero por razones políticas, debía hablar con él para saber si realmente había pedido su mano en matrimonio o era una conspiración de su padre.

Se encerró hasta el día siguiente en su cuarto y al atardecer, luego de la ceremonia de la alianza, fue a hablar con Hashirama, esperando que le explicase de qué se trataba la idea de unirlos en matrimonio.

—¿Mito? No te vi durante la ceremonia, ¿sucede algo? —cuestionó preocupado por el semblante de la mujer.

—Padre me obligará a casarme contigo —dijo al borde del llanto.

Él sostuvo una expresión afligida, la abrazó y consoló. Tampoco quería casarse con ella, pero se trataba de algo muy delicado, pues sino lo hacía se rompería la alianza con los Uzumaki y se trataba de un clan tan fuerte que era preferible tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos; lo que quería Ashina era un casamiento porque de esa manera creía que su clan no perdería poder político al formarse la aldea y porque además tenía una edad avanzada, por lo que le urgía dejar a su única hija atada a algún shinobi influyente.

—Yo te amo Hashirama, pero no de esa manera —sollozó.

—Lo sé —expresó con tristeza—, tampoco te amo de esa manera pero tienes que pensar que se trata de una alianza crucial. Podemos darle a las futuras generaciones un mundo lleno de paz, conoces la guerra y los niños que han muerto en ella, mientras nosotros tuvimos la suerte de sobrevivir otros perdieron la vida en ello —dijo intentando calmarla—. Aunque, tampoco haré nada en contra de tu voluntad, le dije a tu padre que sólo me casaría con tu consentimiento, si no quieres hacerlo respeto tu decisión, no puedo obligarte a aceptarme como esposo.

—Gracias... —dijo ella, aún intentando dejar de llorar.

—Sólo te pido que lo pienses —expresó interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

Sabía que no ninguno de los dos lo quería, pero se trataba de una decisión delicada que hacía tiempo Hashirama había premeditado y que tenía un significado mayor al de sus deseos.

En efecto, sólo porque era su amigo, pensó mucho tiempo en la propuesta y en el bien que haría al aceptarla, no era lo que deseaba en definitiva pero bien podría enamorarse y casarse con otro hombre y vivir entre la guerra constante, las muertes y la miseria, sabiendo que eran mayores las probabilidades de morir con el pasar de los días, y ella honestamente no quería cargar con eso.

Además, no era como si pudiera desobedecer tan fácilmente a un hombre como su padre. Al recordar que Hashirama dijo que sólo se casaría con su consentimiento, sonrió asombrada de que estuviera dispuesto a poner la paz del mundo detrás de sus lágrimas que, al tiempo se dio cuenta, eran de egoísmo.

Por sólo pensar en ella le estaba negando la paz a personas que se la merecían, personas que amaba; su clan por ejemplo. Otra razón para aceptar era el hecho de que no estaba siendo entregada a cualquier desconocido, si su padre eligió de entre muchos hombres, no podría haber elegido mejor shinobi que a Hashirama.

Quizá si fuera con él, no se negaría a estar atada a una persona de la que no estaba enamorada.

Allí en su habitación, al tercer día consecutivo de encierro y meditación sobre la idea de casarse con su amigo por otras razones que no fueran amorosas, fue cuando entendió lo que debía hacer. Salió de su habitación y aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, se dispuso a ir a hablar con el Senju.

Al llegar al campamento de los Uchiha y Senju y luego de preguntarle a varios shinobis, finalmente encontró la tienda en la que debía encontrarse su amigo y donde efectivamente se hallaba.

—¿Mito? —dijo levantándose de su asiento, sorprendiéndose al verla parada en la entrada.

Respiró profundo y se aseguró de que lo que iba a decir era lo correcto.

—Acepto —expresó firmemente—. Nos casaremos y sellaremos la paz, Hashirama.

Él alzó las cejas, impresionado con la decisión que acababa de tomar su amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír dichoso y alegrarse de que si debían obligarlo a casarse con una mujer, fuera ella. La abrazó con fuerza y ella se sintió más aliviada con ese acto.

—¡Prometo ser un buen esposo! —expresó con alegría.

Y entre la risa de ambos y el alivio de saber que podría haber sido peor —podrían haberlos atado a personas que odiaban— entró en la tienda con toda su aura de odio y antipatía, cortando cualquier viso de regocijo, Madara. Allí estaba, el hombre del que tan bien Hashirama le había hablado a la pelirroja, pero que todo el resto del mundo tenía como un despiadado y sanguinario shinobi, parado sin pronunciar palabra pero diciéndolo todo con sus gélidos ojos negros. Se notaba de lejos lo disgustado que estaba al encontrar a la "feliz pareja" —como los llamaría él más tarde— abrazados y riendo en su tienda, mientras él volvía de escuchar más quejas de su clan.

—Oh, Madara —dijo soltando a la mujer y rascándose la cabeza—, te presento a...

—Tu prometida —interrumpió—. Uzumaki Mito, ¿cierto? —dijo casi escupiendo.

Ver a una pelirroja aferrada al Senju cual garrapata no era algo que lo pusiera de buen humor. Ella entre tanto no se inmutó por la tensión que parecía verse entre ambos y el odio inexplicable que estaba lanzando contra ella con cada palabra que decía. Sólo pudo respirar hondo y asentir, pensando en si hacer una reverencia o no, pues probablemente no le sería devuelta.

—Uchiha Madara, he oído mucho de ti —habló con calma, para luego mirar a su amigo—. Debo volver a casa, nos veremos pronto supongo.

Rió nervioso ante aquella frase, pues había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

—Pues, en realidad partiremos mañana temprano hacia el previo en el que será la Aldea, luego de terminar con algunos otros asuntos y el lugar esté listo para festejar el evento, algunos shinobis de mi clan pasarán a buscarte y te llevarán allá para que, bueno, ya sabes...

—Se casen —finalizó un impaciente Madara.

Odiaba la idea de verlo caminar al altar y celebrar algo que ninguno de los tres presentes en otras circunstancias hubiera elegido. Y a su parecer tampoco es como si aquella mujer que se veía tan corriente fuera merecedora de casarse con el hombre al que llamaban Dios shinobi.

La pelirroja asintió ante la noticia de que se casaría ya en la Aldea terminada y lejos de su ciudad natal, tratando de tomárselo como un pormenor y haciendo una reverencia como despedida.

—De acuerdo, aguardaré hasta entonces —contestó con simpleza, para luego abandonar la tienda.

Al sentir su chakra lejos, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua con disgusto.

—¿No se suponía que se trataba de una mujer excepcional? —cuestionó con molestia.

—Y lo es —aseguró Hashirama—, aún no la conoces bien pero se trata de una kunoichi muy fuerte, también es muy atenta, creo que cuando la conozcas bien...

—Jamás dije que tenía ganas de conocerla, sólo aclaré que no luce como tú la describes. Poco me importa saber de ella, con lo que vi me basta. —ladró el moreno.

Sabía que aquella farsa de una boda para la unión de ambos clanes sólo se hacía para disfrazar cuestiones políticas, pero por Kami, ¡cómo odiaba la mera idea de verlo al lado de una mujer al Senju! Si pudiera detener era boda, lo haría.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha oído de mi? —gruñó enfadado.

—Pues, yo le he hablado de ti —dijo nervioso— y de seguro habrá escuchado otras cosas por ahí.

Cosas de las cuales Hashirama siempre intentó convencerla de que no eran ciertas, pero los rumores de un hombre que le arrancó los ojos a su hermano y ahora los usaba porque estaba llegando a la ceguera casi completa fueron más fuertes que sus palabras.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	2. Sola

**Capítulo 2:** **Sola.**

Como siempre, primero sintió escalofríos en su espalda, luego escuchó voces que susurraban a sus espaldas de manera incomprensible, se llenó de rabia y miedo a la vez para que finalmente su hermano menor, sin sus ojos, apretara su hombro y luego despertara de la pesadilla gruñendo, bañado es sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. En medio de la oscuridad se aferró con ira a sus sábanas, desahogando el odio que le causaba que su subconsciente no lo dejase conciliar el sueño y, sabiendo que no habría otra manera de calmarse, pensó en el único shinobi del que no se avergonzaba que lo viera en ese estado.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la silueta del Senju ya estaba entrando a su dormitorio en la tienda y se disponía a ponerle un paño de agua fría en la cabeza, porque sabía que transpiraba y elevaba mucho la temperatura luego de alguna pesadilla o en algunos casos más graves, parálisis de sueño.

—Me desperté por los ruidos, te escuché quejarte a alaridos entre dormido —dijo pasando sus manos frías por el rostro Madara para refrescarlo.

De a poco esos roses que aliviaban al moreno, se iban convirtiendo inevitablemente en caricias.

—Cállate —ordenó.

No quería saber cuánto había demostrado su sufrimiento. Aún molesto por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba no haber podido dormir en una semana, se dejó hacer por las manos de su mejor amigo pues aunque le disgustara la idea, su tacto no era para nada desagradable. Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, lo estaba ayudando a tranquilizarse.

Su semblante relajado cambió y se frunció al ver que el Senju destapaba su pecho.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —preguntó molesto.

—Sólo creí que tendrías calor —respondió sin comprender su amigo, tan inocente.

Entendió que había quedado como idiota al confundir el gesto del Senju no como una manera de airearlo sino como una mera intención de inspeccionar su cuerpo, lo que a ciencia cierta no era desagradable pero si desconcertante. Odiaba desconcertarse.

—¿Soñaste con Izuna? —cuestionó Hashirama al sentirse incómodo por el silencio y no saber qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Madara.

El aludido torció la boca en un gesto de rabia, porque la respuesta era afirmativa y sentía que no podía decirlo, le era difícil tratar ese tema. Desde la muerte de su hermano, todo había ido de mal en peor entre él y su clan pero lo peor de todo en definitiva era que ni si quiera al dormir podía dejar de sufrir por ese peso que había dejado su fallecimiento.

—No me deja en paz —gruñó—. Ahora no podré volverme a dormir —se quejó mientras volvía a respirar de manera entrecortada.

—Si podrás —aseguró, intentando calmarlo—, me quedaré aquí hasta que puedas dormir. —expresó.

—¿Qué mierda crees que...

—Tranquilo —interrumpió al Uchiha—, me iré en cuanto te duermas.

No le creía, o quizá si, no estaba del todo seguro. Confiaba en él como en nadie porque lo conocía y justamente por esa razón tenía en claro que insistiría en quedarse junto a él y no estaba de ánimo ni en horario para ponerse a discutir si podía dejarlo ser su niñera o no, por lo que Madara suspiró larga y cansinamente.

—Maldito imbécil —dijo removiéndose entre las sábanas.

Eso para Hashirama era una respuesta positiva.

.

* * *

.

En un principio creyó que sólo serían unos días, pero esos días se convirtieron en semanas, las cuales pasó oyendo las quejas impacientes de su padre y las felicitaciones o agradecimientos de muchos de los de su clan, los que recibió con su mejor sonrisa.

Le llegaban cartas de Hashirama alegando que todo estaba listo para la boda, excepto claro, la presencia de los novios. La idea de casarse aún le causaba sentimientos contrariados, que la frustraban y finalmente la obligaban a entrenar o mantenerse ocupada de cualquier manera. Aún así, cuando llegaron a buscarla ella se mostró feliz y algo asustada por dejar todo lo que conocía atrás. Entre más se acercaban Mito más ansiosa se sentía. Estaría rodeada de extraños, más sola y perdida de lo que se había sentido al perder a su madre. No hubo momento en el que no sintiera que necesitaba más que nunca de su mejor amigo, lo extrañaba tanto y se sentía tan desconcertada sin él.

Luego de agobiantes y monótonos días de viaje, apenas llegó a Konoha y dejaron todas sus pertenencias en el que sería su hogar hasta luego de la boda —al casarse se verían obligados a vivir juntos— corrió hacia la torre Hokage con entusiasmo sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de los aldeanos y shinobis. Subió las escaleras con impaciencia, preguntó por la oficina del Hokage y al llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar esperando a que el Dios shinobi estuviera allí para consolarla como siempre, pero se frenó en seco en el umbral de la puerta y su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión de sorpresa y pesar a la vez al ver que el que estaba detrás de ese escritorio atiborrado de papeles no era Hashirama. Se trataba de una melena corta y plateada la que se encontraba inmersa entre pergaminos y demás.

—El Hokage está ocupado en estos momentos —informó el hombre de rostro desconocido y voz gruesa que logró erizarle la piel—. Puede pedir audiencia con él o bien volver más tarde —agregó aún sin levantar la vista de los papeles, al notar que quién sea que esté allí no se movía.

Ella levantó las cejas ante la mera idea de solicitar por escrito la compañía de su mejor amigo y futuro esposo, para luego volver a su expresión calmada. Ya estaba allí y no volvería a encerrarse en la soledad de un departamento a la espera de que sea la hora en que el Hokage estuviera disponible.

—Esperaré a mi prometido aquí mismo, gracias —aseguró, para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tobirama dejó de leer los pergaminos y elevó la vista pacientemente al escuchar una voz familiar y la palabra "prometido" a la vez. Se topó con una mujer joven, de tez blanca y ojos verdes que tan bien recordaba. Era ella, la futura mujer de su hermano.

—Mito —dijo levantándose lentamente para saludarla con una reverencia.

Mientras él se levantaba, ella tuvo la ligera sensación de volverse tan diminuta como una hormiga a cada segundo que pasaba frente a esa figura tan alta, seria y hermética. Podría jurar que su mirada estaba atravesándola.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta, le devolvió el gesto y se preguntó si alguna vez se había cruzado con ese hombre, aunque luego consideró que si se iba a casar con el primer Hokage, varios sabrían su nombre y su procedencia. Al ver su desconcierto el albino procedió a aclarar:

—Yo seré su cuñado.

Ella asintió sin dejar de ver a sus ojos carmesí, unos que no podían compararse con ningún otro par que hubiera visto antes, se veían tan lindos y de una manera muy contrastante, serios e inhóspitos. Mientras tanto, él notó que sus miradas se entrelazaban con la misma forma de contemplar al otro, como si no hubieran visto a otro ser humano similar al que ahora tenían en frente.

Parecía mentira que Mito se encontrara pasmada frente a un hombre al que nunca había visto antes, pero aún así conocía su nombre por Hashirama, que solía nombrarlo constantemente al igual que a Madara.

—Tobirama, ¿cierto? —quiso confirmar.

Él sólo asintió, dejando que un incómodo y abrumador silencio se abriera paso en la oficina, lo cual la llevó a querer huir de allí a la Uzumaki.

.

* * *

.

Se había quedado dormido. Aunque trató de explicárselo a Madara todo el camino de ida a la Torre Hokage, este se negó rotundamente a escuchar cualquiera de sus explicaciones respecto al "incidente" que significó acomodarse a su lado para cuidar de que él volviera a conciliar el sueño y, en el proceso, quedarse dormido él también. Fue bastante incómodo el momento en que Madara abrió los ojos y encontró a Hashirama durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, pero peor fue para el segundo el momento en el que el moreno lo despertó a gritos y lo echó prácticamente a patadas de la tienda.

De igual manera fue una situación que duró unos pocos minutos, pues habían quedado con Tobirama llegar a la Aldea a primeras horas de la mañana y el Senju realmente, luego de una noche tan complicada, no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con los regaños de su hermano, por lo que se enlistaron lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron, casi en un tiempo récord, a la oficina del Hokage donde, al abrir la puerta, la sorpresa y la alegría invadieron a Hashirama.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su mejor amiga en la habitación y lamentó no haber podido llegar antes para recibirla él mismo.

—Hashirama —dijo ella, abrazándolo.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo reconfortante, sonrientes, para que luego él la alzara hasta que ella no tocara el piso con los pies.

—¿Les falta mucho? —interrumpió el jolgorio Madara, cansado de ver el interminable y denso reencuentro de la "feliz pareja".

Entonces el Senju devolvió con cuidado a la mujer al suelo y ambos se avergonzaron de ignorar olímpicamente a los otros dos hombres presentes en la oficina.

—Lo siento —pidió al moreno y a su hermano.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió Tobirama—. Te esperaba aquí hace horas, horas en las que dejé mis obligaciones para ocupar las tuyas —reprochó.

Su hermano respondió bajando la vista al suelo, en un gesto obvio de reconocimiento de culpa. Mientras la pelirroja miró a los hermanos con incomodidad y decidió sólo saludar a Madara.

—Uchiha

—Uzumaki —respondió él.

Se abrió un incómodo silencio que la pelirroja decidió rápidamente

—Bueno, supongo que tienen muchos asuntos importantes que discutir —habló Mito—. Me alegra que hayas llegado —dijo a su mejor amigo.

—A mi también me alegra tu llegada —respondió sonriente—, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

El moreno rodó los ojos. Para lo mucho que le habló su mejor amigo sobre lo difícil que había sido tomar la decisión de casarse con la pelirroja y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos realmente quisiera hacerlo, se veían bastante acaramelados. A Madara le daban asco las parejas acarameladas.

—No es necesario, igualmente gracias —respondió ella.

—Yo puedo escoltarla hasta allí —intercedió el albino—, me queda de paso hacia la construcción de las puertas principales que debo supervisar. —aclaró.

Fue una intervención tan repentina como extraña, si bien se sabía que Tobirama era alguien sumamente educado, no era necesariamente atento y dado con otras personas, menos con las que, se suponía, acababa de conocer.

Ella enrojeció un poco y luego decidió asentir.

—Si no es molestia —dijo ella.

—Para nada —aclaró él.

El Uchiha y su mejor amigo levantaron un poco las cejas, sorprendidos de lo bien que parecían llevarse los futuros cuñados para tan poco tiempo de conocidos. El último entendió la mirada fría de su hermano hacia él como un mensaje claro que decía «haz tu trabajo y déjame largarme de aquí para hacer el mío, y de paso llevaré a tu prometida a su departamento».

—De acuerdo, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto aquí —dijo Hashirama.

.

* * *

.

El camino hacia el departamento de Mito fue completamente silencioso, pero no solo porque ella no encontraba qué palabras decir para entablar una conversación, sino porque parecía que cada vez que encontraba una pregunta sobre la Aldea que podría generar una charla amena y sacarla de ese incómodo silencio, tan solo mirar al albino con sus estoicos ojos rojos, los cuales nunca se desviaban del camino ni por asomo, le quitaban todos los intentos por llamar su atención y hablar con él, pues el hecho de que ni bien salieron de la oficina Hokage jamás volvió a voltear hacia ella o si quiera dirigirle la palabra, hacían que ella entendiera eso como una clara señal de que no quería hablar.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, ella estaba bastante confundida respecto de ese hombre que de a momentos parecía tan amable y educado y luego se convertía en un ser totalmente reservado.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, de espaldas a la puerta del departamento.

—No hay de qué —respondió él—. Hasta luego. —dijo, haciendo una reverencia, para luego marcharse.

Ahora debía intentar recuperar todas las horas perdidas en la oficina de su hermano y acelerar la construcción de las puertas principales y demás muros a medio hacer antes de la boda, aquella que más que causarle preocupación por el hecho de que habría muchos shinobis poderosos e importantes de clanes igual de poderosos en un solo lugar, un probable y perfecto punto de ataque para otras de naciones, donde debía estar garantizado el cierre del perímetro de la Aldea por cuestiones obvias de seguridad, le causaba algo de angustia tener que ver dos personas unirse en algo irrevocable que, si fuera por ellos, no harían.

Desde luego sabía que su hermano no era del todo feliz haciendo aquello, pero siendo honesto, también lamentaba ver a Mito casarse por obligación, y lo hacía por todos los años que la vio desde lejos, los años que escuchó a su hermano decir infinidad de cosas buenas de ella, que deseó conocerla para confirmar si realmente era tan maravillosa como la describían y ahora, que podía hacerlo, no era adecuado, porque dolorosamente esta comprometida con hermano.

Ella lo vio alejarse, con una angustia y dolor parecidos, entró a su departamento apesadumbrada, viendo que el lugar donde dormiría hasta el momento de la boda era gris y frío, como la promesa de la paz a cambio de atarse a quien uno no ama, como la idea de pasar así, sin ejercer el derecho de cada ser humano de amar a quien uno quisiese, el resto de su vida. Entonces, como una lluvia de malos recuerdos que no eran recuerdos, sino parte de la dolorosa realidad, cayó en la cuenta de que el dolor que ahora sentía en el pecho fue causado poco a poco por las consecuencias de la guerra y su fin; la muerte de su madre, casarse por obligación, abandonar su tierra y su Clan por ello y que ahora estuviera sola.

Sola sin su mejor amigo, en un lugar desconocido, sin su estirado padre, sin su madre, ni si quiera sus amigas o su futuro cuñado. Más sola que nunca.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y mientras se paró en medio del lugar con la mirada vacía y una posición firme, de quien se niega a quebrarse del todo, comenzó a hipar y a cerrar sus puños temblorosos. Intentó detener sin mucho éxito el temblor de su labio inferior, y luego de varios segundos de una frenética respiración honda, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sí solas, una tras de otra, interminables.

Varios minutos luego, retomó el control sobre su llanto, secó y detuvo sus lágrimas hasta que sólo quedara rastro de lo acontecido sus ojos enrojecidos. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien tocaba firmemente la puerta. Fue a abrir la puerta bastante extrañada y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

—Disculpe si la interrumpo —dijo Tobirama—, pero creí que sería mejor que me acompañara a la construcción en vez de estar aquí encerrada, podría conocer más la Aldea —propuso con voz calma—. Solo se debe supervisar, no es nada de trabajo pesado, aunque entiendo si quiere permanecer aquí. —aclaró al rato.

Ella le sonrió, con una Aldea a medio construir y un muro que ya debiera de estar listo para cuidar de la misma, aquél hombre decidió frenar sus obligaciones unos minutos solo para ver si ella estaba bien donde estaba y preguntarle si deseaba acompañarlo.

«Qué tierno», pensó ella.

—Por supuesto, lo acompañaré con gusto —respondió ella.

Así, la salvó de lo que pudiera haber sido un depresivo y solitario resto del día en aquél departamento.

.


	3. La boda

**Capítulo 3:** **La boda**

Una vez que se encontraron solos en la oficina, Hashirama decidió retomar los papeles que su hermano había dejado sin terminar de revisar sobre el escritorio, bastante cargado por cierto, por lo que supo que, si los documentos por firmar eran todos así de extensos, y durante el día seguro llegarían más, estarían allí haciendo papeleo hasta altas horas de las noche. Suspiró, no había comenzado y ya se encontraba cansado. Volteó a ver a su amigo, para ver qué era lo que lo mantenía tan entretenido como para no dignarse a ayudarlo, si quiera con organizar los papeles.

Encontró al moreno mirando detenidamente por la ventana de la oficina hacia el muro izquierdo de la Aldea que estaba construyéndose en ese momento.

—¿Logras ver algo interesante? —preguntó, intentando apilar los documentos por orden de importancia.

—No lo sé —respondió tajante—, quizá el hecho de que tu hermano y tu prometida estén supervisando juntos la construcción del muro te pueda llegar a parecer interesante —comentó significativamente—, para mí no lo es.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó alzando la vista hacia su mejor amigo y posteriormente yendo hacia donde él, para comprobar que realmente estuviera hablando de su hermano y la pelirroja.

—Parecen llevarse bien.

—Sí —respondió sorprendido. Sonrió—. Es sencillo llevarse bien con ella —comentó, feliz con que su mejor amiga y el albino pudieran entenderse.

El moreno rodó los ojos, parecía mentira que con los años que llevaba su mejor amigo fuera tan inocente, él en cambio, comprendía perfectamente que esa forma tan rápida de comenzar a llevarse bien con alguien no podía no significar nada. Inevitablemente, recordó una relación que comenzó de maravilla desde el primer momento y nunca más volvió a romperse y que, justamente por la conexión instantánea que significó, le servía de argumento para justificar su creencia; la de ellos mismos, su relación fue, contra todo pronóstico, buena y fluida desde un principio.

—Bueno —dijo Hashirama—, debemos volver a los papeles, hay mucho que hacer, mi hermano dejó aquí unos pergaminos que me gustaría que leyéramos juntos para poder...

—¿Y yo porqué? —interrumpió Madara, molesto—. Yo no soy el Hokage. —dijo tajante.

Su amigo suspiró resignado; otra vez habría una discusión sobre aquél tema.

—Yo no decidí tomar el mando de esta Aldea, el resto me eligió a mi —recordó.

—Tú lo aceptaste —reprochó con voz dura.

—Pero porque no podía luchar contra lo que querían todo el resto de las cabezas de los clanes —dijo, ya cansado de aquella conversación—. Entiendo que tu Clan está presionándote porque pareciera que han perdido poder político, pero...

—No parece, lo perdimos —aclaró molesto—. ¡Y lo hicimos de la mano de la decisión unánime de un montón de imbéciles que solo se llevan por prejuicios!

—Escucha, eso lo entiendo y por eso he tenido una idea, ya hablé con el resto y se creará un consejo en el cual tú serás la cabeza.

—¿Un consejo? —repitió elevando la voz—. ¿Un consejo en el que me sentaré a debatir con un montón de viejos estirados sobre asuntos de la Aldea y al final será inútil porque tú tendrás la última palabra? ¡Vaya idea de mierda!

Su amigo se le acercó, estaba cansado de escuchar por las noches sus quejidos, cansado de que todos los días sus ojeras parecían incrementarse, y sobre todo estaba harto de que el resto de los clanes no lo mirara con buenos ojos, mientras los exigentes miembros de su Clan lo tenían contra la espada y la pared por cada decisión que tomaba. Cuando estuvo de frente a él, no sabía si pedirle perdón —en realidad, no era su culpa— o rogarle que dejara de permitir que los demás lo debilitaran, pues eso era lo que querían.

—Madara, por favor —dijo, posando una mano en su hombro, con voz cansina, casi suplicando—, no te desquites conmigo, te juro que hago todo lo que puedo para no dejar que los demás shinobis sobrepasen a tu clan. —aseguró.

No podía expresarlo, ni verbal ni físicamente, pero cada vez que el Senju ponía una mano sobre él sentía la calma inyectarse y recorrerse en sus venas, dejando paz dentro suyo. Confiaba en él, lo que sea que estuviera ideando, saldría bien y estaba destinado completamente a que ni él ni su Clan sufrieran de ninguna manera.

—Este —Señaló hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver crecer una Aldea en base a la unidad—... Este es nuestro sueño. Nosotros lo ideamos, lo creamos y nosotros mismos seremos quienes lo lideren, pues nos lo merecemos —afirmó, tomando por los hombros a su mejor amigo—. Te prometo que no permitiré que nadie nos quite y derrumbe lo que es nuestro, porque ellos lo quieren para ejercer poder sobre otros, nosotros lo queremos por la paz. —dijo firmemente.

Madara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió alivio, uno que no podía ni iba a explicar. No se notaba, pero le agradecía al Senju todo lo que significaban sus palabras. Asintió.

.

* * *

.

El resto del día, para el albino y la pelirroja, transcurrió bastante tranquilo, pues una vez se aceleró la construcción, el resto del desarrollo fue bastante favorable y sin pormenores, lo que les dio bastante tiempo como para conversar sobre la Aldea, lo placentero que era estar un mes seguido sin enfrentar una guerra, el hecho de que varias naciones pensaban copiar este mecanismo de Aldeas, también se habló un poco sobre política y diversos temas que hicieron ver en uno la sabiduría del otro. Se dieron cuenta de que se entendían muy fácilmente, que la conversación podía dispararse hacia cualquier cuestión y nunca dejaría de ser entretenida y amena.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Tobirama sugirió que un shinobi la acompañara a Mito a su departamento, pues aún quedaban varias cosas por hacer pero si ella, de seguro cansada por el viaje y al estar con él desde horas tempranas, deseaba volver a su alojamiento, entonces mandaría a alguien a que la acompañara de vuelta. Ella aceptó, había sido un día interesante, pero extenuante.

—Muchas gracias por haberme invitado —dijo, cuando llegó el shinobi que la acompañaría—. Adiós. —saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

Él le devolvió el gesto y luego la vio partir.

Su hermano había tenido razón, se trataba de una mujer sensible e inteligente, como la había imagino todo ese tiempo que supo de su existencia. Ella resultó ser todo lo maravilloso que había escuchado sobre su persona y un poco más.

No pudo evitar pensar en que le hubiera gustado conocerla antes, como lo hizo Hashirama. Era más lamentable aún que ahora tuviera que casarse —con su hermano, para colmo de males—, porque para ser honestos siempre la había visto de una manera distinta a la que veía a otras mujeres, aunque nunca logró acercarse a ella, siempre estuvo viéndola. Pero en definitiva ya no había tiempo para lamentarse, ni para revertir nada de lo que tarde o temprano sucedería entre ella y su hermano.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de lamentarse e ir a lo suyo, ser hermano del Hokage, hacer su trabajo en la Aldea y ya. «Es solo una mujer», pensó, intentando consolarse, como si ayudara de algo. Se dio cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que había imagino el poder convivir por lo que sentía por esa mujer cuando estaba cerca de ella, pues aún no pasaba aquello que deseaba que no sucediera; la boda.

.

* * *

.

Todos ese día en la Aldea despertaron con una alegría inusual, aquella que reflejaba la importancia del acontecimiento que tendría lugar ese mismo mediodía, acompañada de un sol brillante, muy contrastante a el desgano con el que convivieron los protagonistas del importante evento precisamente, los novios.

Mito ni si quiera quiso desayunar, casi no habló con las entusiasmadas shinobis que la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda y mucho menos reparó en el fastuoso vestido blanco que se había confeccionado para ella y que, en otras circunstancias, la hubiese subyugado. Mientras que su prometido había leído y firmado pergaminos con una dedicación excesiva y poco usual, como aquél que intenta evadir la realidad y el correr de las horas entre el papeleo y demás deberes, casi sin despegar la vista del escritorio.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos en Konoha se hallaban reunidos, entusiasmados con la que sería la primera boda oficial de la aldea, menos Madara, que se encerró en la oficina en silencio y con una mezcla de sensaciones negativas que le retorcían el estómago y que por poco le ocasionaron náuseas, tan difíciles de explicar como de ignorar, porque tenía clara la razón de su descompostura —la boda—, pero quería al menos dejar de pensar en ello dos segundos. Obviamente no lo logró, si apenas sus ojos vieron la luz de día, estos se nublaron con la idea de escuchar decir a su mejor amigo "acepto".

La segunda persona que no abandonó de inmediato la Torre Hokage para ver el fastuoso casamiento fue Tobirama, no porque no fuera a presenciarla, debía hacerlo por su hermano, pero la verdad era que realmente no se encontraba tan feliz por él como debiera, más bien aquél parecía un día especialmente tedioso y gris, en vez de uno de jolgorio.

Cuando finalmente se dignó a abandonar el edificio e ir al evento, no pudo evitar compadecerse de los novios, ambos con la sonrisa más forzada que había contemplado nunca, pero aún así admitió ante todo la belleza de su ahora cuñada, que se hacía más evidente con ese vestido blanco que casi no la dejaba caminar de la pesadez. Otra cosa que no pudo evitar, justo cuando los tímidos recién casados tuvieron que besarse frente a todos para complacer a la audiencia, fue agachar la cabeza, en un acto que dejaba entrever una sensación que desde hacía años no experimentaba; tristeza.

Inmediatamente luego de casarse, Hashirama tuvo que abandonar nuevamente a su esposa, ahora en la habitación matrimonial de la Torre Hokage, pero prometiendo que al día siguiente podría hacer un espacio en su ajustada agenda para enseñarle la Aldea o al menos tener la oportunidad de preguntarle como se sentía con todos aquellos acontecimientos.

Ahora Mito, ya nuevamente sola en una habitación, sin tener qué hacer ni donde ir, pudo llorar todo lo que necesitó para desahogar la tristeza y desesperanza que le producía estar atada a alguien de quien no se había enamorado, una atadura de la cual se esperaba fidelidad hasta la muerte, amor incondicional, descendencia y una larga lista de exigencias por parte de todo el resto de clanes que solo empeoraba su dolor.

Ya se había consumado el matrimonio, el que sería para toda la vida. Ahora, mientras se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba dejar de hipar, no pudo evitar pensar en qué haría para sobrellevarlo hasta morirse. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Y ahora qué con su vida?

.


End file.
